mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DeathLord666's first OC: Alexander Bloodharvest
Basic Statistics ''' Name: Alexander Bloodharvest Age: 23 Nationality: Russia (came from a more advanced dimension of our world) Socioeconomic Level as a child: ERROR NO VALID INFO Socioeconomic Level as an adult: Hometown: Current Residence: The Demon Lords Palace Occupation: The Demon Lords Supreme General Income: 6 diamonds, 10,000 gold Durias, 20,000 silver Nuras, 100,000 bronze Zanas Talents/Skills: cooking, fighting, and magic Salary: (half of the income) Birth order: ERROR NO VALID INFO Siblings (describe relationship): DEAD Spouse (describe relationship): NONE Children (describe relationship): NONE Grandparents (describe relationship): DEAD Grandchildren (describe relationship): NONE Significant Others (describe relationship): NONE Relationship skills: never dated before '''Physical Attributes Physique: toned, ripped, average sized Kagune: Rinkaku (6) and Bikaku (1) Height: 6’ 2” Weight: 193 Race: Ghoul / Android Eye Color: Lavender Hair Color: White Glasses or contact lenses? no Skin color: ghost white (tan in summer) Distinguishing features: the lines on his face, his unnaturally white hair and lavender eyes How does he/she dress? Other worldly, but sometimes dresses in current attire (of the MGE universe) Mannerisms: Men (and maybe women as well) that are against the Demon Lord- psychic, destructive, relentless, and blood thirsty Habits: (smoking, drinking etc.) drinks a little bit Health: perfect Hobbies: fighting, cooking (if bored and hungry), and practicing his magic Favorite Sayings: “lets see how long ‘til you break”, and “FOR THE DEMON LORD!!” Speech patterns: American of our world (he was raised in America) Disabilities: none Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): professional, and ready for combat Greatest flaw: still not used to the cultural diversity of this world, he has a short temper, and must eat humans every month Best quality: the strongest personnel within the Demon Lords army, can cook, and can cast high levels of magic or a lot of low level magic Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes ''' Educational Background: ERROR NO VALID INFO Intelligence Level: very high Any Mental Illnesses? No Learning Experiences: when Alex first came here he was on the side of The Order, he was tasked with exterminating the Demon Lord: but he underestimated her and lost (by surrender) but then the Demon Lord showed him what his “Protectors of All” Order does to her beloved children and their husbands if they get captured. So he decided to side with the Demon Lord. Character's short-term goals in life: to survive long enough to see the day he gets a wife Character's long-term goals in life: getting a wife and kids, conquering the world for the Demon Lord How does Character see himself/herself? He doesn’t really have an opinion on himself How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? Loved by the mamono’s. Most likely hated but respected by men How self-confident is the character? A lot Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? Mostly logical but can get emotional What would most embarrass this character? Losing a battle '''Emotional Characteristics Strengths: higher amount of Rc cells than normal, high understanding of magic thus able to cast high level spells, high physical strength than average, and can endure pain more than anyone else Weaknesses: when he’s not fighting he’s too confident in himself that no one would dare to attack him, when using high level magic he vulnerable to attack so must rely on his soldiers to protect him, needs to eat a human every month, and cannot eat anything else other than human flesh if he does he’ll get sick and most likely die if he doesn’t vomit it up Introvert or Extrovert? Extrovert How does the character deal with anger? Either destroy everything in his path or sleeping With sadness? Never really had to experience sadness With conflict? Break it up or join in With change? Embraces it With loss? Never had to experience loss.. yet What does the character want out of life? A wife, kids, and have the Demon Realm conquer the world What would the character like to change in his/her life? His relationship status What motivates this character? The protection of mamono’s What frightens this character? Lost the concept of fear long ago What makes this character happy? Winning territory for the Demon Lord, and receiving money Is the character judgmental of others? Only to The Order Is the character generous or stingy? A little bit of both Is the character generally polite or rude? Men that are with The Order: rude.. Women: polite Spiritual Characteristics Does the character believe in Current Chief God? He doesn’t like her after learning the truth of what they do with mamono’s What are the character's spiritual beliefs? Devoted to the Demon Lord Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? As much as any other man If so, what role does it play? The "Supreme General" of the Demon Lord